


[Breddy]雪与短打

by Dynon



Category: Twosetviolin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynon/pseuds/Dynon
Summary: 看着天气预报忽然想到Brett在夜里看雪的场景。他或许喝了些酒，或许是在拍摄完后Eddy送他回家的路上，或许是他们即将要去参加一个纪念party。总觉得Brett和路灯下夜里的雪很相配，他的专注、共情和细碎的梦都融化进这纷飞的夜里。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 5





	[Breddy]雪与短打

**Author's Note:**

> 有看到说昆士兰在2019年6月难得下了雪，不晓得那会他们是不是留在澳洲。时间线可能有点混乱。

杨博尧在雪花飘落到鼻尖时扬起了头。

夜里的路灯照得冬日的街道有种朦胧的白亮，给今夜的主角打上了探照灯，让那些旋转着无声落下的雪片儿也跟着热闹了起来。

他凝视了半晌，终于感到脖颈开始发冷，便缩了缩脖子重新钻进了厚实的大围巾里。

布里斯班很少下雪，他在工作中常常天南地北地飞，本就难得在6月停留在这里，更别说遇上雪景。呼出的白色雾气，让杨博尧的眼镜起了两片迷蒙，他眨了眨眼，试图看往镜片之外的模糊景色，又觉得有些傻气，便干脆摘下了眼镜擦了两下，揣回到兜里。

陈韦丞本来在车里等他，冷天引擎不容易启动，他便早早跑去准备起爱车，万幸气温没怎么影响，倒是杨博尧左等右等都不进来。

他打开刮雨器将视野刷得干净，便看到杨博尧站在路灯下淋着雪发傻。

陈韦丞其实很喜欢看穿着深灰色长外套、竖起头发方框眼镜下视线犀利又带着温情的杨博尧。很好看，是原因之一。他喜欢他们总是拥有同样的风景，以及那些仅属于自己知道的美好视角。

他们没有人们想象的那么常常粘在一起，工作间分隔两地时，各自在不同朋友身边时，与家人和爱人共度时光时，细数下来除却一起拍视频和共演的时间，他们像许多优秀的音乐家一样，会和其他不同领域的人们交朋友、相互鼓励和启发。

于是在那些屈指可数的独处时光里，在那些分开时的电话之中，他们不遗余力地分享着彼此的生活，直到思考方式都无法控制地默契。

车里的温度在空调的嗡嗡声中暖了起来。

陈韦丞活动了下手指摇下窗户，打算叫杨博尧上车。张了张嘴却没发出声音——不远处的路灯下，杨博尧呼出的白气袅袅融入夜里，像是被什么捉了去，如此反反复复。

他自己比杨博尧更怕冷。或者是，更难控制不去用肢体表达怕冷这事。所以当时猜拳猜赢了不用在北欧几乎裸体模仿塑像这点，他打从心底为自己的幸运喝彩。但他知道杨博尧其实是怕冷的，不过只要他手里有杯咖啡或茶，或者…那让他足够开心，他便可以不打哆嗦地淡然继续。人总会羡慕旁人拥有的，自己却不甚完美的优点。

陈韦丞忽地有些眼酸，他甩开一闪而逝的感想，终于忍不住叫他。

“Hey老兄，再站着可就要冻坏了。“

杨博尧立刻偏头转向他，他眯着眼看不确切也就那么模糊地看往声音方向应了声，便堪堪走了过去。


End file.
